The Abandoned
by Materia Master
Summary: Chapter 4 up! The MP has very little to survive with, time is ticking... (The story is about the lost MP at Nibleheim, the one in Cloud's flashback.) Read and Review!! Please Read this Tale of Survival, you'd probably enjoy my other stories. REVIEW PLZ!!
1. PreMission

The Forgotten One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any FF7 characters, but the man that went missing I named, because they don't give him a name in FF7.  
  
Authors Note: I know I usually make funny fanfics, but this was a story I just had to publish. I will go back to humor soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Month X, Day X, Year X (Day 1)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
My name is Cole Joseph VanRaden, the Company gave me this "Battle Journal" to keep a log of what happens in my missions, they gave me it since this is my first field mission. I will write down as much as I can so that I may be promoted...I can't wait!  
  
Let me start by describing myself, I am 16, I was born in the small hamlet of "Mideel", which is on an island, south of the mainland. My dream is to become a soldier, I really don't care what Class, but First would be nice. Unfortunately, my rank is only MP, but that could soon change.  
  
This is my first mission, we am supposed to go to a town called Nibelheim, a town nestled in the Nibel Mountains, and it seems that the Mako Reactor is producing monsters. Our mission is to destroy the monsters, then fix the problem at the reactor.  
  
The Company has sent me, along with a group of 3 others; one is an MP just like me, his name is Cloud, we trained together for most of the past year, he to also wanted to be a Soldier, but his sight was set on First Class. He is an interesting fellow; he used to get in fights really easily when he first joined, but his is a little calmer now, but still can be a little aggressive. I remember when he first joined, he said that his intentions were to impress a lady he grew up with, boy I wish that's why I joined... I joined so I could get away from my family. My mother died when I was young, my dad was a dead-beat, and my Aunt raised me, but she really didn't know how to raise a rambunctious boy. When Cloud First Sighed up, all he talked about was impressing that girl, I think her name was Tifa. Anyway, I learned an interesting fact about him... that he comes from the town we are going to! Strange thing is... he turned really quiet when he heard about this mission, I think he is a little embarrassed that he didn't make it to First Class.  
  
The 2nd person on the team is a First Class Soldier named Zack, he is pretty darn mysterious compared to Cloud and me. Actually, him and I are semi-good friends. For example: although around the barracks he is known to be a ladies man, he told me once that his heart belongs to a girl named "Aeris", I believe he said she lives in Midgar.... Geez some guys got all the luck. Another Cool thing about him is he wields a sweet sword. Cloud loves swords, but never has the money to buy one, I think they O.K., but I love Rifles.  
  
Zack is not even close to half as mysterious as our leader...Sephiroth! That's right, It's my first mission and I am already teamed up with Sephiroth. He doesn't talk to us much, except for Zack; they both talk to each other fairly often. Sephiroth is SO cool; now I see why Cloud want's to be like him.  
  
Any way, we start our mission tomorrow, so I better get to bed.  
  
Until then, Ciao!  
  
  
  
How do you like it so far? I will make more, but for now this is it, the story might be 4-6 days (chapters) long. The story will go into the mind of a man, pitted against all aspects of nature... what will become of him? (if you haven't guessed already, this is the story of the man who went missing when the bridge broke in Cloud's Past, he's the one Sephiroth said they can't search for.) Does the story sound suspenseful? Good... P.S. PLZ REVEIW! 


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, or any of the characters...but that could soon change...not.  
  
P.S. After you review it, please put me on your "Favorite Authors List", so you can keep track of my stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
Month X, Day X, Year X (day 2)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We started off early this morning, nothing unusual, woke up, got ready, and then took the helicopter to Junon. The ride was pretty mundane, I mean, all we did was ride from Midgar to Junon, which only takes about 3 hours. Cloud had a hard time; he had motion sickness, poor fellow. Zack didn't seem totally aware yet, but that was understandable, it was pretty early in the morning still. Sephiroth, well, he basically just sat there, but I was still exited, just because I was in his presence.  
  
After we got to Junon, we took the "Cecil", the Gelinka's younger "sister" to our Base of Operations on the other continent. I thought it was just a nice way of saying "Sorry, but your not important enough to ride the Gelinka, so here is a hand-me-down", Geez, could the Air Division get any stingier with money?  
  
Anyway, the B.o.O. (Base of Operations, heh, I love military limbo) was a tiny group of tents and barracks just north of Cosmo Canyon. That meant that we still had a good 5-hour drive, through fields and a river, to Nibelheim. No big problem for me, but Cloud was a little ticked-off, although he was too nervous to complain. Anyway, we stared off at around 11:00 AM, to Nibelheim. It seemed like fair weather until about an Hour and a Half into the ride, then it started to rain like crazy. Everything was quiet until we got within 2 hours from Nibelheim, then we got anxious, except for Sephiroth; he stayed his usual self.  
  
About 1-hour left in the trip we came across a Green Dragon, it would have killed any of us (except Sephiroth) in one hit. Sephiroth jumped out of the vehicle, and told Cloud to come out and help. Zack and me watched form the inside as Cloud tried in vain to kill the Dragon, it was actually sad watching him try so hard, just to have Sephiroth whoop it. Zack wanted to help, but we later understood that Sephiroth chose Cloud because they were near his hometown.  
  
The weather cleared up about 20 minutes before arrival. I was glad; I hate training in the rain, so the real thing in the rain would be awful. When we finally arrived in Nibelheim, Cloud had his helmet off because he didn't feel so good, but when he saw a girl crouched by the south entrance, he quickly put it back on. I immediately assumed it was the girl he talked about, Tifa. It seems to me that he was embarrassed that he didn't get to first class, and that he didn't want to be ashamed and show her that he didn't have what it takes. I honestly don't blame him, She sure was nice look'n, but I really don't think he should have taken the cowards way out. I especially got angry at him when I saw the pain in her eyes that her childhood friend hadn't shown up, and as she ran off crying, I shot him a distasteful look.  
  
Not much happened after that, I was on lookout; Zack and Sephiroth stayed up in the hotel, probably talking about the mission. Cloud took of his uniform and went to go see his mother, I reminded him of Tifa, and he asked me to keep a lookout for her and kindly tell her to go back to her house if I saw her. Therefor he would not risk the chance of her seeing him. I assumed he told his mother not to tell Tifa, but I am not sure.  
  
Well journal that's all for today, we only have 3 beds, so Zack volunteered to sleep on the floor. Tomorrow our mission starts so I hope I get a good amount of sleep. Sephiroth said it might be too late tomorrow, by the time we solve things at the reactor, to head back that night. That means we should bring an overnight bag with us, so we can set up camp near the reactor. We are all military trained, so it shouldn't be a danger, except for our guide. The one we hired is supposed to be good, but I haven't heard his name. Oh well, write in ya tomorrow!  
  
  
  
How'd ya like it? The Next Chapter is after he fell from the bridge, so stay-tuned! (Realizes that this isn't a T.V. show, so they can't stay tuned.) Oops, oh well, just stay on the look out for more chapters!  
  
P.S. Just wanted to say, that Durandal is my favorite author, so if you read this Durandal, plz put me in your next fanfic! (Call me Cole).  
  
And if you aren't Durandal, then... read his work! It is hilarious! (Remember the spelling, because there is another guy called Durandall [with 2 "L"s] who isn't funny at all.)  
  
THANX A MILLION! (Boy, am I desperate.) 


	3. A Blur

The Longest Day.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 2. (Do I really have to put a disclaimer on every chapter? I mean, presumably, people who get to this chapter have already read chapter's 1 and 2's disclaimer, so they kinda know that I don't own FF7 or any of its characters? Oh well.)  
  
Month X, Day X, Year X  
  
H.e.L.p. m.E.  
  
Oh God!........ My leg! Mussst keep riting to take my mind of teh payne.  
  
...e...f..a..u...w. .... ..................Uh, Dear Jornal, forgive me if me riting sux,. the, the pain is unbearable. We were on this brige, and it must have broke.damn. C- Cloud said that the bridge.Uhg! That the bridge broke when he was a kid too. Why.why can't they build it better?! My leg is broken, I think,.. And I am all alone in this cave. I..I don't know how long I was out cold. but it is dark and Freezing.I can hear crIckeTs chirping, so it must be night.my leg is numbed a bit so the pain is easier to take.  
  
...........Luckiley, I have my rifle, so I am not too vunerabllle, It is getting a little bit lighter now but I only got a cople of hours of sleep.. maybe 4 at the most. I .going to rest now... hope I live...  
  
  
  
I know. A very short chapter, but If you had a brocken leg and probably a concusion, wouldn't you not feel like writing. (P.S sorry I took so long to write it, I didn't have time, but the next chapter is coming up soon, probably tomarrow, maybe even tonight!)  
  
(Another P.S., writing sloppy is fun!) 


	4. The Equip of a Survivor

The Equip. of a Survivor.  
  
Disclai. Screw it, I refuse to write saying I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the Characters, so if someone from Square reads my story, and doesn't get it by now, and sues my 15 year old ass, then go ahead, but I warn you, I have jack-squat! SO THERE!!!)  
  
(I would like to point out that I did say That I don't own FF7 or the characters in the previous statement, so plz don't sue me, I was just kidding.*puts proverbial tail between legs and sulks away*)  
  
On with the story.  
  
Month X, Day X, Year X (Day 4)  
  
Dear Journal, When I woke up I was in extreme pain, I groped around to find my supplies, and I found some, but there wazunt much left. (Excuse me if I write a little sloppy, the pain is still pretty bad). My supplies were scattered from the large fall, but I got what I could, I found my watch (it turns out I woke up at around 11:20 a.m., and I am writng this at about 3:00 p.m.) And I found some ammunition, I also found my tent, but it was tattered beyond any help, so I used the wood to make a splint for my leg. I also found a broken potion in the salvage effort. Before I drank what was left, I did the technique that Shinra taught us to check our so-called "Hit- Points" (or HP in fighters' terms). I normally score about a "76" in top condition, but today I scored a measly "8" (if your HP reaches "0" they say you will die of exhaustion instantly if you go into combat, and are barley alive to function outside of combat, so talking and walking are capable, but that's about it)! After I drank what was left of the potion (and picking out all the glass), I checked my HP again, I know have "19", so my leg is still busted, plus I feel a tremendous amount of pain still, but I am in better condition. I also found some rations, that'll keep me alive for a couple of days. The problem is I move slow because of my leg, and if I was to get attacked, I would not be able to run away, and I can't take a hit form one of these fearsome beasts! So I will just have to move as fast as I can without being detected. oh God. I just realized my chances of escaping this hell are slim to none!... CRAP!!! I got to stop writing, I need to travel while it's light out. oh yeah, and I don't have to worry about freezing during the night, the tattered fabric from the Tent I used to fashion crude blankets. wish me luck! I will write to you tomorrow.  
  
  
  
So how do you like it? Now it's about to get good. stay tuned, unfortunately, I might not be able to write for a couple of days, but I'll try to devote every extra waking minute to this Story (so I can finish it and start back up my comedy).  
  
You all should Review this story and then put me on your Favorite Authors list, PLEASE! *sob* 


End file.
